


Irresistible

by Astersapphire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dark!verse Au, Desperation, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gift Fic, Incest, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, kashoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire/pseuds/Astersapphire
Summary: Yuuri and Yulian were the center of attention tonight,Well like most nights anywaySecret Santa Dark!Verse Gift Fic for @MostlyOnline!





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/gifts).



> Gift fic from Kashoku's Secret Santa event! Dark!verse as requested by MostlyOnline 
> 
> hope yall enjoy!

Yuuri and Yulian were the center of attention tonight, 

Well like most nights anyway 

The Yakuza-Bratva integrated family spend the upcoming holidays relaxing together, going out for some fun, or staying in for some movies and hot-cocoa. 

Currently it was early January, Past Viktors birthday, nearing Russian Christmas. Though these gangs never sleep, there was relatively less work to do around these times so members were given chances to relax with their respective friends and relatives. 

Viktor and Yuuri were proud with how Yullian’s training had progressed. He had turned into the embodiment of a seductive omega, small, curvy, delicate soft skin and an overwhelmingly sweet sent that he learned to use to his advantage. Yulian could submit on all fours and beg for it like it was nothing, his tight pink little omega hole belonged to Daddy and Vita-nii to fuck their alpha knots into whenever they so wished and they knew it. 

If Yullian was the embodiment of omega sex appeal, he had only Mama to thank for passing down his genes onto him, he grew up into the spitting image of his beloved mother. The man was a seductress to put it lightly. Utterly enticing, every ounce of him just screamed to be fucked 

However no queen omega was fully complete without their king alphas. Both of which were watching in awe as their omegas were presented in front of them 

Each dressed in Lingerie, waiting in one of the mansions designated sex rooms, a room filled with ornaments and scents of their own, meant to create the perfect atmosphere for their beloved omegas, and a place to fuck out of sight that wasn't just the master bedroom

Yullian had been adorned in a little light creamy-pink babydoll, the lenghth of the lingerie coming down from the cupless bralette, exposing his perky pink nipples. Sheer dress-like fabric ending right above his plump ass covered with a lacy white thong topped with a silk bow like a gift, back of the fabric pushed to the side to reveal 

Yuuri was fit in a matching black lace thong with a silk bow on top. Black satin thigh highs held up with the use of an identical black lace-y garterbelt. The difference in his own panties were the heart shaped opening cut out over his cheeks exposing a stretched pink hole. 

They were both presented on the bed on all fours. Face down, ass-up and facing towards their alphas, clearly inviting them for a taste. Both omegas held a vibrating butt plug between each cheek, heart shaped handle sticking out of each rear, just begging to be pulled and prodded. Slick was dripping out their holes and down their thigh highs. They looked absolutely delectable 

Yuuri wiggled his ass invitingly, “Vitalik.. Come closer” he whispered looking back towards the alphas

Vitaly wasted no time, making a beeline towards his mama. Approaching him yuuri made a sexy high pitched giggle at how eager his Vitalik was. Without hesitation Vitaly turned his mama over and latched on to his lips, kissing him roughly. When Yuuri moaned, Vitaly ran kissed down Mamas neck to his pecks, then to the puffy nipples poking hard out his chest.  
“Mama may I please?” Vitaly huffed out 

“Mmm.. vitalik so hungry for mama...” Yuuri cooed “go ahead”  
Yuuri gave a sharp moan When vitaly started sucking milk through mamas tit, suckling and biting the tip. 

Viktor, a little jealous yuuri didn't call for him first, walked straight over to Yulian. Yulian trembled in lust and pushed his ass out farther at the strong Alpha towering over him. Eyes hanging half-lidded 

Yulian felt a tug in his rear as Viktor handled on to the Butt plug. 

“My my… What do we have here baby boy?” he said while twisting around the device

“W-wanted to be ready for y-you, Daddy” 

“Is that so?” Viktor said, pulling the toy in and out, hitting all of Yulian’s sweet spots.

“A-Ah! Daaaddy if you do that i'll come before I get your big alpha cock in me!”

Viktor leaned into him “Thats ok, Ulya, I want to see you come from the butt plug alone” he emphasized with hard tugs of the plug. Sliding his hands around Ulya’s round ass. 

Vitaly on the other hand was on the other side of the bed fucking into mommy doggy-style. Making the bed creak at how fast they were going at it  
“Ah AH-H! Baby you’re so good to mama!” Yuuri screamed while getting pounded alongside the plug 

Viktor took a hold of Yullians cock, then he was quick to come over the sheets by the butt plug prodding his prostate repeatedly. 

“Ulya.. come here and clean up the mess you made” Viktor said motioning Yullian to kneel on the ground and placing his cum-stained fingers over his mouth. Yulian was quick to lick up Daddy’s fingers and slowly move towards unbuckling his belt.

“May I taste your cock Daddy?” he looked up with pleading eyes. Viktor nodded in approval

Unbuckling his belt and zipper Yulian coaxed daddys cock out of his pants and eyed the member with hungry eyes and a salivating mouth. He swallowed it in fast to the core, exiting to lick at Viktors tip and licking down to his testicles. Sucking on them for a bit he took half the hard member back into his mouth. 

 

“Ahh just like that Ulya” Viktor petted his hair 

“I'm going to come in your mouth and your going to swallow it all, is that right baby boy?”

Yullian nodded sucking off the cock faster and deeper until Viktor pulled out and jerked himself off aiming towards Ulya’s open mouth. As promised, he swallowed it all, opening his mouth wide to show daddy how it was all gone 

Looking to the other side Viktor could see that Vitaly already knotted Mama and it was delflating

 

“Vitasha, you're going to fuck Ulya good and i'll take care of your mother now”

“Y-yes Papa”

Yuuri opened up his arms and legs inviting his alpha into him

Switching back and forth between alpha and omega. Changing their positions so they were either on top or below each other, at one point mama was made both Alphas take him up the ass. 

Mama was sat on vitalys cock as vitaly was laying with his back to the mattress. Yullian’s back laid on his Mother's thighs as Mamas arms held his legs spread open in front of daddy

Yulian was so high on cloud-9 from being fucked over so long, he was begging for more 

“Yes Daddy.. Fill me up.. I w-want Daddy’s big c-c-cock to fill my belly with pups!” he yelled, “I need it so bad D-addy, please, more, make me full Daddy!”

“Hmm? Your saying two loads from Daddy and Vitasha each still isn't enough to satisfy you my little Ulya?” yulian whined at that, panting out. 

“How greedy my little Ulya has become, just like his mama, I might as well tie you down here for anyone to come in and fuck a litter into you”

“N-no daddy, only greedy for daddy and Vita-nii’s cocks I promise.” he panted 

“Then I should keep you by our sides on a tight leash so no one else gets any ideas, right baby?”  
Yullians cock twitched at that possibility and he moaned, “oh you would love that wouldn't you baby boy?”

 

“Vitya… I think you teased him enough” Yuuri stretched out Yuilian’s legs even wider, causing more cum to slip out. “”I think he deserves another knot” he said softly close to Yulians ear  
Viktor lined up his cock to yulians hole one more time, catching the come falling out and pushing it back in with one hard thrust. 

Yuuri pinched and flicked his sons nipples as his sloppy hole was penetrated relentlessly With every thrust he shook straight from his core “Oh Ulya, you're just as good as such a good slut for daddy isn't that right?”  
“Yes yes yes daddy! Y-you-rs and Vita-nii’s slut always!”

With every thrust cum sloshed around Yulians inner walls, daddy’s cock was pushing into him at a punishing pase, sinking him further into mamas grip around his nipples. Yulian lost control fast and came over his own stomach, painted white. At the constricting of his hole, Viktor shot another Knot into Yulian, filling him up to the brim, evident of the bump that could be seen in his lower abdomen. They stayed locked there for 15 minutes until viktor was able to pull out again 

They all fell into their post-sex highs nesting close into one another  
“Mama, Papa, did we do good?” Vitaly asked tiredly  
Yuuri grabbed Vitalys face close and gave him a dozen kisses “Yes love, you two were so good like always, just as expected”. Viktor held tightly to Yulian giving him the same treatment.

 

when an hour of resting passed Viktor and Vitaly carried Yuuri and Yulian towards the bath. An Onsen-like structure built years ago to the side of the mansion.  
They washed each others hair and scrubbed each others backs , Viktor held each Omega as Vitaly cleaned the cum out of their holes. Then it was off to relax in the large pool-like bath filled with minerals. The held each other close in the bath, exchanging kisses and cuddles as they soaked in relaxation. 

They soaked until their skin turned pruney. Leaving the bath they made their way to the master bedroom, Vitaly and Yullian would always snuggle up in their bed after a foursome. 

___________________

 

As they were all settled in bed for the night, slowly they could hear the sound of two little feet climbing up the stairs to the master bedroom with two louder feet following behind.  
The door opened to reveal their youngest, Aiko, dressed in her nightgown with their third child right behind her, Alyona.  
Her eyes shot wide as she gasped “No fair! You all started a slumber party without me!” she whined running towards the bed, leaping into Papa’s arms simultaneously causing the bed to shift  
“Hahaha sorry princess!” Viktor said, “We just couldn't wait for you to come back from shopping all day with aly-nee!” he exclaimed squeezing her tight 

“Alya-chan, come join us! It's not a complete family sleepover without our big princess!” Viktor beamed. 

She rolled her eyes in a typical teenage fashion “Grosss! No way papa im too big to sleep here!”

Viktor gasped, “Oh my dear Yuuri! Our girl has grown too mature to nap with her poor old man!” He cried lifting his forearm to his head dramatically. “How can I possibly recover from this heartbreak?”

“Uhg! You’re embarrassing!” Alyona grunted as she was about to grab a pillow to launch at her father, until she was pulled into the bed by Yuuri's arms along with everyone else  
Everyone on the bed laughed while she just gave up and settled in place with a pout, grumbling under her breath  
“Were you satisfied my love?”  
“Always dear.” he sighed out“I couldn't ask for any better omegas in my life.” Viktor claimed kissing Yuuri’s temple  
“Hmm…. Im glad… Look forward to christmas, I won't let you sleep a wink that night.” he said with a cheeky grin. Alyona groaned longly 

Seems like not everyone was fast asleep just yet  
Vitaly only scooted in tighter into Mamas hold

 

“Papa, Mama! Its sleepytime!” Aiko ordered moving her index finger towards her mouth in a shushing position. Blissfully unaware of what their words meant. Both parents giggled at their daughters antics 

“Of course Honey, sorry” Yuuri cooed

To that they laid their heads down, packed like sardines on a king size mattress in a five person cuddle pile is where they'll rest tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this could have been longer for Mostly  
> well thats what i get for writing this the one week i know i wont be left alone 
> 
> As always ill go back and fix mistakes I didn't catch at first  
> Constructive Criticism welcomed please!
> 
> hope yall had a good read!


End file.
